


The mini-series explained

by pandapower111706



Series: Sokeefe's story [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapower111706/pseuds/pandapower111706
Relationships: Dex Dizznee & Marella Redek, Dex Dizznee & Sophie Foster, Dex Dizznee/Marella Redek, Fitz Vacker/Stina Heks, Sophie Foster & Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster & Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster & Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster & Linh Song, Sophie Foster & Marella Redek, Sophie Foster & Tam Song, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Tam Song/Biana Vacker, Wylie Endal/Linh Song
Series: Sokeefe's story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109795
Kudos: 1





	The mini-series explained

IMPORTANT MUST READ OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON  
In this series, the entire keeper crew has graduated from Foxfire but have not taken the elite levels yet because they were going to wait to take them when all the stuff with the Neverseen was over so they could focus. In my mind, I see Foxfire like high school and the elite levels like university and sometimes people take a year or two in between them. There will also be a lot of time jumps because I'm lazy and don't want to write like 50 chapters. 

The main ship is Sokeefe but it also includes Dexarella, Fitz and Stina, Tiana, Wylinh, and Jensi and Maruca cause they are the only two left and I didn't want to leave them out.

Also, I'm sorry for the terrible writing in the earlier parts.


End file.
